


a loaded gun in trembling fingers

by miriam_lee



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: Сиксмит сидит молча, размышляя над определениями слова «любовь».
Любовь – предмет изучения, научный прорыв; любовь – ноша. Любовь – трагически обреченный идеалист, готовый последовать за родственной душой в темноту и смерть. Любовь – Роберт Фробишер, его остро и приятно пахнущая кожа после проведенной в танце ночи в закуренной комнате. «Под бременем любви я подгибаюсь.»
Любовь – приукрашенное слово и только.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a loaded gun in trembling fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621456) by [greatcatsbys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcatsbys/pseuds/greatcatsbys). 



Дружба Сиксмита с Фробишером выходит за рамки того, что он может должным образом облечь в слова.

Их дружба – это стирающиеся зашифрованные надписи на руках друг друга; поездки на поезде в Кромер по выходным; выговоры богобоязненных учителей каждый раз, когда по средам они оба украдкой убегают с утренней прогулки в церковь Грэшема. Их дружба – это передернутое лицо Фробишера, когда Сиксмит не к месту употребляет какой-то музыкальный термин, и довольная ухмылка Сиксмита, после того, как он называет друга «мнимым композитором с эго размером с Римскую Империю». Их дружба – это пожатие Фробишера плечами, когда тот получает письмо о принятии в Кембридж, его небрежный вздох в ответ на возражения друга. _«Это второй дом для лучших из лучших»,_ \- настаивает он. И их дружба – это улыбки обоих, когда Сиксмит поступает в Кембриджский колледж Кая вслед.

\--

Фробишер помнит имена своих любовников. Контуры их тел, их улыбки, какие-то их особенности – то, что, по сути, по-настоящему должно иметь значение – всё это бесследно растворяется, покрывается пылью времени и безразличия. Но не имена. У каждого имени своя тональность, свой ритм, свой цвет. В одиночестве Фробишер то и дело создает из них мелодии. Под его руками ярко окрашенные ассоциирующимся оттенком имена, которые когда-то играли для него какую-то роль, расцветают, превращаясь в экстравагантные симфонии. Невзрачные же имена становятся основой вялых пьесок с безыскусными аккордовыми пассажами.

Фробишеру нравится собирать людей с интересными именами. Из них получается гораздо более впечатляющая музыка.  
Нестранно, что такое аллитерирующее имя как Сиксмит, становится следующим в его списке.

\--

Каждое лето в Кембридже мельница слухов работает без передышек. В этом году с ехидных ученых губ не сходит имя Роберта Фробишера – и, в отличие от большинства студентов, Сиксмит не находит ничего нового в их порочных (хоть и правдивых) словах. В Ньюнеме он притча во языцех. В Тринити о нём ходят предостережения. _Он обернется во всю твою лучшую одежду; окунётся в твои вина, слова, поцелуи. Он вырвет у тебя твои деньги и твоё сердце; заберет всё, что у тебя есть._ Сиксмит слышит это снова и снова - сотни раз. Для него это надуманная интерпретация того Фробишера, которого он знает, на которого он постоянно только ворчит, когда Фробишер без приглашения забирается к нему в комнату через окно в безумную рань с взъерошенными волосами, припухшими губами и красноречивой сплетней, сопровождаемой безропотной улыбкой на мягких чертах лица. Это уже привычное дело; это тема, которую Сиксмит осторожно избегает, пожимая плечами в качестве немого обета молчания. Вожделение и греховное количество наслаждения – рубеж, к которому их дружба относится с молчаливым уважением. _Не задавай мне вопросов, и не услышишь лжи._ Сиксмит к этому привык. И все же он чувствует укол обиды в отношении мнения большинства. Слухи кажутся ему слишком однобокими.

Даже самое подробно высказанное мнение не может передать всю сущность его друга.

Ни один слух не упоминает того, насколько восхитительны его руки; даже вены на его ладонях уже напоминают так часто выводимые им чернилами знаки скрипичных ключей. Они не говорят о том, как каждый раз он появляется и исчезает, производя впечатление существа из другого мира; как возникают на нем новые раны – синяки на шее, потрескавшаяся тонкая кожа вокруг костяшек пальцев. Слухи не передают той гордости, с которой он подходит к собственному делу. Фробишер относится к музыке с бесконечным трепетом, бережно держит ноты и тактовые размеры в ладонях. Сиксмит едва ли когда-нибудь видел такую жаркую преданность, и часто задумывается, добился ли хотя бы один из его любовников подобного к себе отношения. Слухи не передают – не могут передать – его абсолютного упрямства - слова для Фробишера бесполезны. Он произносит их с такой верой, таким смыслом, что каждое становится утверждением свободы, криком на смерть, Бога, и на всё, что лежит между ними. Слова вылетают из его рта с такой скоростью, что Сиксмит спотыкается о них – и Фробишер смеётся, искренне смеётся над непониманием Сиксмита, зная, что несмотря на их близость, они в абсолютно разных кругах и говорят на разных языках.

Сиксмит знает Фробишера лучше чем свои пять пальцев. Знает, признает, но не до конца понимает.

_«Тебе и не нужно»_ , – медленно тянет он. – _«Сосредоточься на своих реагентах и прочей чертовщине. Она бесконечно увлекательнее, я в этом не сомневаюсь.»_ Улыбка Фробишера скользит по его глазам, и он начинает шарить по карманам в поисках сигареты. _«Не заботь себя вопросами «почему» и «как»»_. Он расслабляется, подносит спичку, чтобы закурить. _«Это путь к безумию.»_

Сиксмит, погруженный в размышления, про себя подмечает, что это – размытый ответ на всё. С цитатой в придачу.

\--

В утро четверга вымощенная булыжником площадка у здания колледжа Кая чертовски залита водой. Воздух - едкий и колючий. Дорогой Форд плавно проезжает по воде, освещая фарами большую лужу, в которой умещается отражение стоящего в одиночестве Сиксмита. Черный зонт укрывает его от капель – или по крайней мере пытается это сделать – и Сиксмит медленно выдыхает, когда слышит приближающиеся из-за угла плескающие шаги.

Фробишер с простодушной спешкой направляется к нему; отвороты его брюк потерты о мокрые улицы. Он заметил слегка вздернутый нос и непрактично, но в то же время красиво изогнутые поля шляпы друга еще издалека. Он ныряет под зонт Сиксмита и вздыхает, позволяя улыбке облегчения закрасться на его лицо. Его волосы всклокочены, рубашка выглядит поношенной, а вниз, к его четко очерченным губам, по коже лица медленно скользит капля дождя. Он проворно и с какой-то дерзостью слизывает ее языком, и Сиксмит смотрит на друга с непонятным ему ощущением, которое заставляет краску прилить к его щекам.

Фробишер ухмыляется в ответ и предлагает Сиксмиту закурить. 

\--

Корсика в это время года необыкновенна. Звезды, над вытянутыми руками, кажутся почти осязаемыми; почти такими же осязаемыми, как волосы, руки и глаза друг друга. Фробишер, лениво перевернувшись на земле, делится с Сиксмитом сигаретой. Из его рта вверх, во всеобъемлющее небо, поднимается дым. Сиксмит сонно наблюдает за ним, и впервые чувствует себя таким же невесомым, как и облако дыма. Воздух заполняет тишина, которую прерывают только выдохи. Сиксмит отворачивает голову от горизонта, чтобы взглянуть на лежащего рядом друга. Тусклый свет, падающий на щеки, лоб, подбородок, ключицы, но оставляющий в полутени глаза, заставляет Фробишера выглядеть мертвенно худым. Когда Сиксмит наклоняется, чтобы взять у друга сигарету, на лице того возникает улыбка, и с губ, которых колеблющийся Сиксмит отчаянно хочет коснуться – хочет еще с того дождливого четверга у Кая - сходит тень. Сиксмит замирает, нависая над лицом друга на минуту. Множество минут. И за эту паузу месяцы преград, условностей и размышлений неожиданно вырываются во что-то, наконец, осмысленное.

Их поцелуй краток и осторожен, а звезды становятся единственными молчаливыми свидетелями такого порока. Их поцелуй заставляет обоих лечь рядом, в тишину, заполняющую воздух. Их поцелуй меняет все и не меняет ничего. Перемены – всего лишь олицетворение волнения. Их поцелуй насыщает томящиеся рты обоих свободой, волнением и наслаждением. Их поцелуй притягивает взгляды звезд, но не испаряет всё такую же ощутимую землю. Их поцелуй – снова, и снова, и снова – растворяет их друг в друге и придает им такую раскованность, какой Сиксмит боялся, и о какой Фробишер давно мечтал. Их поцелуй не меняет Вселенной. Их поцелуй не сводит с орбиты вращающегося мира. Их поцелуй не имеет никакого значения – но в этот момент обоим кажется, что им доступно всё.

Они с облегчением выдыхают в унисон. Дым и голоса переплетаются с объятьями.

От радостного опьянения Сиксмиту хочется пронзительно закричать в небо.  
_«И что теперь?»_

Они лежат так долго, что время кажется вечностью. Фробишер слышит музыку в голове; поднимает глаза на небо и ждет падающей звезды.

\--

Сиксмит сидит молча, размышляя над определениями слова «любовь».

Любовь – предмет изучения, научный прорыв; любовь – ноша. Любовь – трагически обреченный идеалист, готовый последовать за родственной душой в темноту и смерть. Любовь – Роберт Фробишер, его остро и приятно пахнущая кожа после проведенной в танце ночи в закуренной комнате. _«Под бременем любви я подгибаюсь.»_

Любовь – приукрашенное слово и только.

\--

Уничтоженные барьеры между дружбой и отношениями проливают разоблачающий свет на полную гедонизма жизнь Фробишера. Он пьет много, говорит нахально, целуется лениво, оставляя следы. Возможно это ослепленный романтизм. Возможно это чистая дерзость. Как бы там ни было, его существование непоколебимо. С Фробишером нет последствий.

Сиксмит находит это необычайно бодрящим.

Следующие несколько недель – череда гостиниц, баров и отчаянных поцелуев в университетских библиотеках, на пустых лавках в парке, на задних сиденьях автомобилей. Любовь к Роберту Фробишеру постепенно становится полной занятостью. Каждый миг с ним – это беспорядочный голод, каждый миг без него – колоссальная трата времени. _«Если не сейчас – когда?»_ – шепчет он. Никаких размышлений. Никакой траты времени.

И Сиксмит – логичный, методичный Сиксмит – ничего не имеет против.

\--

Их тела переплетены. Вдали звучит звон колоколов в церкви, а солнце сочится на смятые простыни. Сиксмит поворачивается на бок, зажигает сигарету.

_«Не могу не чувствовать себя ответственным за все эти… пороки»,_ \- говорит Фробишер, щуря глаза. Он делает паузу, а после начинает загибать пальцы, перечисляя. _«Сигареты, блуд, алкоголь в будние дни.»_ Он несколько раз неодобрительно цокает языком, ухмыляясь. _«Совсем неподобающее поведение, Сиксмит. По сути, абсолютное развращение тебя прежнего.»_

Сиксмит раздраженно скрещивает на груди руки. _«И как обычно ты приписываешь себе слишком большую роль. Уверяю, что познал бы это всё и без твоей помощи.»_

Фробишер устраивается в изгибе плеча Сиксмита, легкой щетиной касаясь кожи его ключиц. _«Бедняга Сиксмит,_ – улыбаясь, бормочет он в промежутках между поцелуями, – _я же не всерьез.»_

_«Да?»_

_«Ну, ты ведь и без моей помощи всегда говорил о «любви».»_

_«Так и любовь теперь, по-твоему, порок?»_ Сиксмит усмехается и едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза к потолку. _«Не терпится услышать твои мысли на сей счет.»_

_«Безусловно порок_ ,- говорит Фробишер, с жаром кивая. - _Без сомнений.»_

Сиксмит укрывается одеялом, окутывая себя теплом.

_«Ну, давай, просвети меня.»_

Фробишер садится на постели и начинает живо жестикулировать. _«Любовь затягивает, не так ли? И даже разрушает. Господи, да десятки веков романтической литературы могут подтвердить то же. Она разрушает даже самых лучших. Раскалывает надвое.»_ На время он замирает, поджимает губу, а после опускает голову Сиксмиту на грудь, проводя пальцами по ямкам его плеч, по его щеке, ладоням, бедрам. _«И право же, Сиксмит. Представь только, какое это на самом деле безумие.»_

Сиксмит прогибается под покрывалом, дыша поверхностно и направляя чужие руки своими.

_«Представь, что оно в самом деле может тебя уничтожить.»_

\--

Любить кого-то, кто своим буйством и своенравием напоминает ураган, нелегко.

Страсть Фробишера выдвигать противоположную точку зрения абсолютно на все утомляет Сиксмита впечатляюще быстро и нередко выжимает из него все силы. Он вздыхает, опуская глаза на свои записи и надеясь, что Фробишер не рассчитывает на какое-то особенное к себе отношение теперь, когда у них _такая_ связь.

Сиксмит говорит ему: _«Ты можешь кичиться своей непохожестью на всех сколько угодно, фактов это не меняет.»_ – И Фробишер хмурится. 

_«Отвратительно с твоей стороны.»_

Сиксмит аккуратным поцелуем пытается сгладить раздражение на его лице. И, хоть оно и не меняет сердитого выражения, Фробишер отвечает на поцелуй.

\--

_«Ни у кого нет таких глаз, как у тебя, Сиксмит»,_ \- шепчет Фробишер, лаская внутреннюю сторону бедра любовника.

Сиксмит несдержанно стонет, моля избавить его от напряжения.

Только лишь часы, которые можно провести вместе и которые можно потратить на секс – только из них теперь и состоит день. Сиксмит это осознает. Осознает, но не совсем понимает. Снова.

Руки Фробишера – искусные, мозолистые и порочные – скользят под вельветовые брюки Сиксмита.

_«Ни у кого нет таких глаз,_ \- повторят он, соприкасаясь своей кожей с чужой. – _Но ты ведь и так это знаешь, правда?»_

Но даже эти слова не могут удержать Сиксмита от того, чтобы с силой не зажмуриться. 

_«Господи.»_  
Сиксмит был бы только рад, если бы смогли.

\--

Однажды Фробишер появляется в колледже Кая с синяками на щеках и припухшими губами. Он несет эти следы побоев с гордостью, как будто бы это – часть его образа. 

Сиксмит закрывает глаза и целует Фробишера с какой-то торжественностью, притворяясь ради него же, что ему нравится вкус крови. Фробишер выдыхает похвалу в шею Сиксмиту, бормоча _«Боже, Сиксмит, это того стоило»_ – и, улыбнувшись, снова исчезает.

Он возвращается чуть позже, нетерпеливо стуча в окно Сиксмита, чтобы поскорее смыть с себя грубые отметины другими.

\--

_Лишен наследства._

Фробишер смотрит в пол, изучая ковер.

Они ничего не обсуждают. Нет нужды это делать. Слова висят отравляющим запахом в воздухе, пронизывают комнату светом покрытых абажурами ламп, лежат на подоконнике пылью. Поцелуй гораздо более уместен, чем попытка произнести бесполезные слова и даже не суметь закончить предложений.

Обычно их ночи наполнены цветом и концертами музыки, а ненасытность их сердец и душ заставляет время пролетать незаметно. Сегодня же всё беззвучно, томно и нерасторопно. Шум каждого удара сердца – взамен на молчание, с которым Фробишер собирает вещи. Они выпивают, выкуривают сигарету, снова занимаются любовью. Всё с прежней неторопливостью.

Весь оставшийся вечер Сиксмит искусно изучает изгибы тела Фробишера губами, в надежде, что каждый приток экстаза в его венах поможет восстановиться его чего только не испытавшему телу и до ужаса уставшему разуму.

\--

Лето, самоубийство, пропитавшийся потом тренч в полях черт-знает-где. Война и осколки пуль, разбросанных по тротуарам, ударяющихся о стекла окон, пронизывающих листы с нотными станами – линию, за линией, за линией. Любовь, смерть, красно-бело-синий флаг, колледж Кая, Кембридж, Бог. Деспот-старик и такие же использующие других в своих целях его жена и дочь в шато с белой оградой; их извращенная игра в благополучную семью. Вызов повиновению всего лишь одного человека - его слова, его уставшие глаза, украденный им пистолет. И улыбка, светлые волосы, бесконечное терпение - другого. _Sunt lacrimae rerum et mentem mortalia tangent_ на чужом языке, но в привычном ритме. Они самые. _Слезы Вселенной._ До минор – самый лучший ключ из всех, что только есть. Умение любить и мечтать. _«Скончаться. Сном забыться. Уснуть... и видеть сны.»_

Всё так и есть.

\--

Он замечает Сиксмита краем глаза – когда тот выступает из тени, свет оживляюще проливается на его острые черты, и Фробишер с силой прикусывает потрескавшиеся губы, чтобы не сорваться.

Время застывает, а умертвляющее бремя на душе пронизывает его до волос и заставляет его тело оцепенеть. Он мог бы ринуться к Сиксмиту прямо сейчас, сорвать эту нелепую шляпу, задохнуться с ним в поцелуе, затянуть его в свой беспросветный мрак.

Мог бы. Но Фробишер – с воспаленными красными глазами и затуманенным суждением - отвергает такую возможность. Раствориться в руках Сиксмита было бы абсолютным и роскошным совершенством, слиянием пламени и льда, всплеском искр.

И он хочет этого. До безумия хочет. Фробишер смотрит, как Сиксмит решительно поднимается на площадку.  
И пытается отвлечься, смотрит на горизонт. Оранжевый, красный, ослепляюще белый. Чистота, тишина, спокойствие. Один затянувшийся момент. _«Как и всё это, я никогда никому не принадлежал. И не буду принадлежать.»_ \- молча зарекается Фробишер.

Он гордо улыбается удаляющейся тени. _«Разве что тебе, Сиксмит. Завещать свою душу? Абсурд. Почти слышу, как ты смеешься. Но всё же – делай с ней, что пожелаешь. Спрячь в коробке, сбереги до лучших времен, покажи моему отцу.»_

Старая история.  
_«Тебе не нужно понимать.»_

И последняя глава – отпущение.  
_«Я и надеюсь, что ты не поймешь.»_

\--

Любовь – «Люгер», бесцеремонно направленный в рот.

Любовь – испорченный рассвет из красных и фиолетовых полос. Звезд не видно.

Фробишер закрывает глаза. Видит Корсику. Видит ноты на листе бумаги.

Он ждет крещендо, отсчитывая паузы четвертных нот.

\--

Любовь опаздывает на две минуты.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор отнекивается от своих заслуг, и воздаёт почести Маргарет Атвуд и её "Вариациям слова "любовь" ", Шекспиру (за вплетенные в текст цитаты из "Гамлета" и "Ромео и Джульетты") и Сильвии Плат. Но переводчик объективен, и какие-либо отсылки - лишь 5% текста. Всё остальное - живо воссозданные персонажи (в особенности чертовски канонный книжный Роберт), погруженные в воздушную атмосферу аккуратно подобранных слов, необыкновенно построенных предложений и неповторимых авторских метафор.  
> Я надеюсь, что смогла передать хоть часть того настроения, какое даёт оригинал.


End file.
